Double Trouble!
by Tai'sSweetGal
Summary: I know the title sucks but that was all I could think of... Anyway.... This story is for Becci'D'!! Its a Tai/Kari bonding thingy..! Please R&R!!


Disclaimer- Hello again everybody!! Im here to announce that *sniff* I dont own digimon!!!! WAAAAAAHH!!! *gets over it* Anyway this fic is dedicated to *drumroll* BECCI 'D'!!!!!!!!!!!! Since she was the first one to have a request!! And remember if you have a request you can ask me! I would be delighted to do one for you!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!! and by the way.. I own Sephiramon...  
~ Tai's_Sweet_Gal  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ages..  
Tai-15  
Kari-13  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Double Trouble!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday 13 July, 3:56pm  
  
Tai Kamiya came stumbling into the small apartment that his family lived in.. Miiko, Kari's cat, Curled around Tai's leg... Tai sneezed and coughed but he didn't notice Miko and tripped over her.. He landed on the ground with a thud... "Ouch! Get off me Miko!!" He yelled in frustration..   
Miko gave a small purr and then walked away...   
"Stupid cat.." Tai muttered...  
  
"Hello honey!! How was your day at school?" Mrs. Kamiya greeted when Tai walked past... Tai just coughed as he put his green blazer on the coat hanger.. "Good.." He said and sniffled.   
Mrs. Kamiya stood up and walked over to him directing him to his room... Then she sits him down and feels his forehead...  
"Hmm.. Your burning up darling.. I guess I have to cancel my trip with your father to Nagasaki.."..   
"No its okay.. I'll look after myself...!" Tai said and sneezed...   
"You have the flu!! You need someone to look after you!!" Mrs. Kamiya protested..   
  
Right at that moment Kari walked into the apartment..   
"Mom, Dad, Tai!! Im home..!!" She shouted..   
"Or I'll just get Kari to look after you!" Mrs. Kamiya said as she left the room to greet her daughter..   
Tai flopped onto his bed and fell asleep..  
  
~~  
  
"Sure.. I could look after him and tell TK to bring my homework to me.." Kari said as she took a chocolate cookie from a jar..   
"Okay sweetie... I'll be leaving with your father to Nagasaki tomorrow morning and 8am.." Mrs. Kamiya said as she scooped the food from the wok and placed them on 4 different plates..  
"Now go and tell your brother that dinners ready....!" She said..  
  
Kari walked into her room that she shared with Tai.. She glanced at her brother who was sleeping peacefully on his bed.. She then shook him..   
"Tai! Dinner's ready....!".. Kari said.. Tai opened his eyes, He sat up and sneezed.. Then coughed a little..   
"I see you have the flu!! Too bad..You can't go to Sora's party!!" Kari said giggling..  
"Sora's party? When??" Tai asked frantically then coughed..   
"Just kidding!!" Kari said..   
Tai growled..  
"Anyway mom said that dinners ready!"..  
"Im not hungry.." Tai said stripping to his boxers then plopping himself in bed.  
"We know your sick Taichi but at least don't starve yourself!!" Kari stated.. "Huh? Since when have you been calling me Taichi?" Tai asked confused and then sneezed...then fell asleep when Kari was blubbering..   
"....Tai? Tai are you listening?? Tai!!" Kari sighed, checked his pulse and pulled the covers up to his shoulder then left the room..  
  
"Mom, Tai's sleeping.." Kari said as she dragged herself into the kitchen...   
"Poor thing.." Kari's mother sighed as she placed the plates on the dining table.. "We'll save his dinner for later on if he wants to eat.." She said while wrapping the plate with cling wrap..  
  
~~  
  
Saturday 14 July, 7:34am  
  
"Bye honey!! Take care..!!" Mrs. Kamiya said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek..   
Then she walked into their room and glanced at Tai.. Who had been sleeping peacefully for over 12 hours... She felt his temperature and sighed.. Then she pulled his covers up... She gave him a small kiss on his cheek..   
He moaned and opened his eyes...   
"Tai honey.. You take the week off okay.. Kari will look after you until I come back with your father.." Mrs. Kamiya said as Tai closed his eyes..   
"Bye mom.." Tai said.. Then fell back asleep..  
  
Kari then closed the front door when her parents jostled outside.. She sighed and decided to cook something for breakfast.. She took out some pancake mix and turned on the stove and placed a frying pan on top of it.. She decided to make 6.. 3 for her and 3 for Tai..   
  
When Kari had finished making them, She took out some maple syrup from the cupboard and squeezed it all over them.. Then she separated 3 for her and 3 for Tai..  
  
She walked into her brothers room and shook him awake..   
"Hmm..?" Tai moaned..   
"Tai breakfast's ready..!" Kari said..   
Tai sat up and sneezed.. He stood up and wobbled and swayed... Kari took his arm and put it around her shoulder to steady him..   
"Thanks Kari *cough*" Tai said and put on a weak smile..   
Kari smiled back.. and tossed him his shirt and pants..   
She sat him down at the breakfast table.. Tai ate quietly.. After he ate he seemed to have regained his strength again...   
He could walk without support.. Kari was overjoyed...  
"You know Tai.." Kari started..   
"What?" He asked...   
"Sora's party is this afternoon..".. She finished..   
"I know your lying Kari!" He said with a smirk and began chasing Kari around the living room until she landed right on his bed..   
  
Tai started tickling Kari.. Kari wailed out in laughter... Until the phone rang... "I'll get it!!" They both shouted at the same time.  
Tai was the first one to get to the phone.. Kari pouted a bit...   
"Hello! Kamiya residents Tai speaking!" Tai chirped...   
"Oh...Sora... No Sora.. I can't go to your party.. I have the flu.. But Im sure Kari could go if you want.."..   
Kari put on a sad face when Tai said that..   
She walked over to Tai and grabbed the phone...  
"No.. Sora.. Sorry.. I can't go..." Kari said and hung up,   
Tai jumped onto the couch and layed down...   
"Kari, I thought you wanted to go to her party...!" He said..   
Kari grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face..   
"I wanted to keep you company..!" Kari chirped... Tai frowned..   
"Have fun! Go! I can take care of myself!" Tai said getting up and trudging to his room...   
"No Tai.. I think your health is more important than a party.. Besides.. I could go next year..!" Kari said..  
"Okay, okay you win..!" Tai said...  
"Anyway mom said that you could have the week off!" Kari said..  
"YES!!!" Tai shouted and picked Kari up then fell on the floor...  
"Owww...." Tai moaned..  
"Tai! Are you okay?" Kari asked and lifted her older brother up...  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Tai answered and looked at the computer screen...   
"Hey? Isn't that Gennai?" Tai asked..  
"Sure is!!" Kari said and walked to the computer with Tai...  
"Greetings Tai and Kari!!" Gennai said..  
"Whats wrong Gennai?" Kari asked...  
"I'm afraid we need your help... There is a new evil digimon here called Sephiramon and he wants to destroy the digital world.. Along with the digi-destined.. And we only need the help of Courage and Light.." Gennai said...  
Kari looked at Tai...  
"Alright.. Lets do it!!" Tai said and held out his digi-vice.. along with Kari..  
"Digi-port OPEN!!" They both said an they were sucked into the computer...  
  
Kari opened her eyes... There they were... Back in the digital world..   
"Tai?" Kari shouted... "Tai where are you?"  
Kari tripped over something.. She looked down and saw Tai still unconscious.. She gently shook his shoulders while calling out his name...  
"Tai... Tai!" Kari whispered...  
  
Tai was floating in space until he heard a voice calling his name....  
"Tai... Tai!"..  
Tai very slowly opened his big chocolate brown eyes..  
"Ugh...Kari?" Tai said in a barely audible voice..  
"Oh Tai... You're okay!" Kari said and hugged her brother tightly...  
Tai sat up and hugged his sister...  
"Now lets go and look for this evil digimon" Tai said and stood up.  
  
"Tai? Did you hear that?" Kari asked her older brother...  
"Hear what?" Tai asked...  
"THAT!!" Kari said and pointed to a bush...  
And out popped...   
"AGUMON!!!" Tai shouted and hugged his rushing digital companion....  
"GATOMON!!" Kari shouted as her digital companion jumped into her arms...  
"Tai! Tai!" Agumon shouted..  
"Oh.. I missed you so much Agumon.." Tai said wiping tears from his eyes...  
"I missed you too buddy old pal!!" Agumon said..  
"Oh.. Gatomon... I missed you..." Kari said and stroked Gatomon's fur and scratched behind her ears...  
"I missed you too Kari..." Gatomon said and purred....  
"Well, well.. I would hate to break up your little reunion... But I would rather make you into digi-toast..!" Said a voice from behind them....  
"Sephiramon!!" Tai and Kari both shouted...  
"Dark sphere of power!!!" Sephiramon shouted as a large black sphere headed straight for Tai and Kari...  
"Ahhhhh!!!" Kari and Tai both screamed...  
  
"Agumon digivolve to..... GREYMON!"  
"Gatomon digivolve to.... ANGEWOMON!!!"  
"Nova blast!"  
"Celestial Arrow!!"  
  
The attack was disintegrated....  
"You think you can beat me...? Well think again! Dark void of destruction!!" Sephiramon shouted... as a large multi-coloured beam shot out heading right for Kari..!  
  
"Kari!!!!" Tai shouted as he shielded her from the attack...  
An orange beam came from Tai's crest and hit Sephiramon...  
"Noo... This can't be happening.. I'll get you child of Courage! I'll get you!!" He said and then turned into nothing but little bits of digi-dust...   
Tai stared in aw...   
Kari just clung to his shirt and cried..  
"Shhh Kari.. It's okay... It's okay.." Tai said and hugged his little sister rocking her back and forth..  
  
Greymon and Angewomon de-degivolved to Agumon and Gatomon and ran over to the siblings..  
"Shh... I won't let anything happen to you imouto-chan.. Shh..." Tai whispered into Kari's ear...  
Kari eventually stop sobbing and still clung onto her brother... She had fallen asleep whilst crying... Tai lifted her up in his arms.. One arm under her legs... And one supporting her back...  
"I guess this is good-bye..." Tai said and waved to Agumon and Gatomon...  
"Bye Tai!!" Agumon said...  
"Tell Kari I said bye!!" Gatomon said and winked..  
Tai smiled and winked in reply.... He hestiantly reached into his pocket and took out his digi-vice....   
"Digi-port OPEN!" He yelled as he got sucked into the portal yet again...  
  
Kari opened her eyes... She found herself sprawled on the floor, along with Tai, Who was again unconscious still... Kari sighed and walked over.. She tried lifting him up... and succeeded..  
"Geez.. He's light!" Kari said amazed and walked over to their bedroom...  
She laid Tai down and settled down beside him... She listened to his pattern of steady breathing and laid her head on his chest and smiled...   
She fell asleep from Tai's rhythmic heartbeats...   
Then she whispered.. "Always oniisan... Always..."  
  
~END~  
  
A/N: Soooooo.... Watcha think?? Becci'D'? What do YOU think? If you have another request... By all means request.... Email me at  
luv_taichi_kamiya231@hotmail.com   
Please R&R!! 


End file.
